


peppermint cocoa kisses

by introspectivebeet



Series: one-shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Christmas, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, cocoa, i got cavities writing this i stg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introspectivebeet/pseuds/introspectivebeet
Summary: sickly-sweet christmas fluff.enjoy your holidays.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073261
Kudos: 28





	peppermint cocoa kisses

Daishō loved the aesthetic of winter, but the cold bit him like none other. He got cold in September, and he stayed cold until May, much to Kurō’s dismay. Too many times had ice-cold fingertips graze along his spine, in yet another one of Daishō’s feeble attempts to hug his boyfriend until he warmed up.

This usually ended with the two of them falling asleep, limbs tangled yet locking together perfectly, with some random documentary about the composition of space playing on the TV in the background, not that either of them would ever complain.

This time, they were outside, walking to Daishō’s favourite little café because no matter how much Kurō complained and acted like he was annoyed, he would give anything to see Daishō happy. It was snowing lightly, a light dusting gathering at their feet yet refusing to melt away. 

Daishō laughed at the snow gathering in Kurō's hair. 

"Shō, it's not even that funny."

"It's adorable, Tetsu, just like you."

Kurō blushed at the sudden compliment.

"Kiss me, you twat," he said, not meaning the insult, smile clear on his face.

And that he did. Daishō stood lightly on his tiptoes, reaching up just enough to cup either side of Kurō’s face, giving him a gentle kiss, humming when he feels the other man’s arms wrap around his slender body.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Daishō sank back to the balls of his feet, leaving Kurō with a blush that could no longer be excused by the cold. 

Daishō stiffed his hands back in his pockets, before walking towards the café once more. It was illuminated by Christmas lights this afternoon, glaringly different to the usual ceiling lights that typically cast a warm glow throughout the shop.

Daishō made Kurō sit as he went to the counter to order drinks for the two of them. He made his way back over, a cup of peppermint cocoa in each hand, before kissing Kurō’s forehead and setting the drink down. 

It was always Daishō who knew how to fluster Kurō, leaving him a blushing and babbling mess with every hint of flirting, even worse so when he wasn’t even trying.

“Arigato.”

“Of course, Tetsu. Now drink up, or you’ll freeze to death.”

Kurō laughed at this, the café was plenty warm enough, but he knew that his boyfriend worried too much for his own good sometimes. He discarded his coat and tugged on the sleeves of his cable knit sweater, the tan colour matching the peacoat Daishō wore. He took a long sip of the cocoa as soon as it cooled enough to palette, and he suddenly understood why Daishō had begged him to go to the café on Christmas day. 

Daishō stared at Kurō. He watched the way his glasses slipped just the slightest bit down the bridge of his nose when he stretched, he watched the way his eyelashes beat against his cheek each time he laughed or smiled, crinkling his eyes and opening his mouth so wide Daishō thought it might rip in two.

Daishō observed, and he fell more and more in love by the second. Each observation felt like a secret, like buried treasure he had to lock away before anyone else stole it from him.

“Shō? You listening?”

Daishō snapped out of his thoughts, a list rosy blush splayed across his cheeks, and hummed at Kurō in acknowledgement.

“You did it again, Shō. You keep zoning out, are you alright?”

“I’m just drinking in every bit of you. I love you, you beautiful nerd.”

It was Kurō’s turn to blush yet again, but then wasn’t it always?

“I love you too, Suguru. Merry Christmas.”

Daishō’s favourite kisses tasted like peppermint cocoa.


End file.
